


A Chance to Continue

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Dean can count on his fingers the number of times that he's caught Sam indulging in the pleasure of his own flesh, and most of them happened when Sam hit puberty.





	A Chance to Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 4th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“Hey,” Dean greets and stop in his tracks, “Oh,” he utters in surprise, already through the threshold but with his hand still on the door knob.

 

“Sorry,” Sam apologizes with a slow but firm movement to cover his crotch with the pillow that had been supporting his head.

 

“I can leave,” Dean replies. “Or I need to take a shower,” he offers as he makes it a point to look at Sammy's face with an expression void of any judgement.

 

“I can go take a shower,” Sam responds.

 

Anything else and Dean would be right there with teasing Sammy until he was bright red with embarrassment, but not _this_.

 

Dean can count on his fingers the number of times that he's caught Sam indulging in the pleasure of his own flesh, and most of them happened when Sam hit puberty.

 

So he's lenient with this because he's a good brother. Maybe not a good brother, but he's got good intentions. “Whatever is best for you,” he replies as he continues _not_ looking down at the pillow that is covering Sam's modesty. The image in his mind from earlier is vivid enough for him to still see both of Sam's hands curled around his fat and long hard cock.

 

“Close the door,” Sam requests and when Dean nods and leans back, ready to walk back out, the younger Winchester utters, “You go take a shower.”

 

Dean stops in his backward motion, nods his agreement as he steps forward and closes the door behind himself. Then he walks into the room, leans down to grab the towel on his bed and resolutely tries to maintain his eyes off of Sam while also trying to seem like he isn't deliberately avoiding him.

 

Lastly he makes his way to the bathroom, no bother that he just took a shower a couple of hours ago and is squeaky clean, he's sure he can find something to entertain himself with under the water while Sammy entertains himself out here in their motel room.


End file.
